1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is related to a secure device for a heat dissipating component and particularly to a secure device, which is capable of allowing a heat dissipating component being mounted easily and fast.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art:
In order to attaching a heat dissipating component such as a heat sink or a radiator to a heat generating component such as CPU (Central Processing Unit) tightly, the conventional way is that the heat dissipating component is fixed to a location on a support member such as a motherboard corresponding to the heat generating component for the heat generating component being able to reduce the temperature thereof by means of the heat dissipating component guiding heat outward rapidly.
Accordingly, ways for the heat dissipating component being joined to the heat generating component mostly are divided into the following classes.
The first class: The heat dissipating component is fixed to the support member directly with welding, adhering or screw fastening.
The second class: The heat dissipating component is mounted to a base body with secure part and the base body is fixed to the support member.
However, the way of first class has shortcomings such as inconveniently working, hard to assemble and structurally damaged. The way of second class has shortcomings such as unevenly distributed holding forces, swung heat dissipating component and displacing and broken holding parts.
Taiwanese Utility Model No. M243906 (Filing No. 9092212394 filed on Sep. 11, 2004), entitled “ENGAGING DEVICE FOR A RADIATOR”, includes a radiator, fixing device and a plurality of secure parts. The radiator has a base and a plurality of cooling fins extending upward from the base. The base has inner locating holes and outer locating holes. The cooling fins has receiving spaces communicating with the locating holes. The fixing device supports the radiator with a plurality of holding arms extending upward. Each holding arm has a secure hole. Each of the secure parts includes an operation section, a secure section under the operation section and an inner and outer locating needles extending from the secure section. The inner and outer locating needles insert into the inner and outer locating hole of the radiator. The secure section hooks the secure holes of the fixing device.
However, the preceding prior art belongs to the way of second class and the structure made is inconveniently in parts assembling in addition to higher costs of material and labor.